


越界

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	越界

情人节｜二月·《越界》

1.

林在范喜欢接吻。

往往逼得人推阻着胸膛求饶才不甘的松了口，却又在朴珍荣喘息间就把坚挺挤进一片湿润的后穴里，让朴珍荣的嗔怪都化成了呻吟满溢而出。朴珍荣在床上比平时好揉捏，压着不放的时候会轻拍后背示意，但是只要勾缠着交换气息，在口中搅弄着卷吸的话，双手就会服帖的攀上肩膀，微微扬起下巴，连眼角的小褶子都一起跑出来。

大部分时候总是摆出乖顺的样子，就算是猫咪姿势也任人摆布，在一次次顶弄中咬着唇细细的呻吟，连腰腹下塌的弧度都像极了猫。林在范在这个时候喜欢亲吻他浑圆的肩膀，从后往前圈住小猫的腰，感受朴珍荣在自己的冲撞下双腿发颤。

朴珍荣的牙尖嘴利在床上没发挥出半点来，林在范顶得狠了朴珍荣也只能在抽插的空隙中讨饶，一张口带出断断续续的呻吟。林在范偏喜欢在这个时候放弃大开大合的抽送，只是顶着深处不断捣弄。绯红爬上身下人的脸颊，连带着脖颈一块都泛着诱人的红，朴珍荣蒙着水汽的双眼满是情欲，林在范专心顶弄，视线都黏到朴珍荣小脸上，将人高潮时的每个表情都收入眼底。

熟悉的性爱会带来极致的体验，就连高潮的余韵都被拉长，让人欲罢不能。林在范抽身出来，俯身将朴珍荣翻了个身面向自己。经历一轮交合后的人显出慵懒的满足感，朴珍荣躲过林在范的吻，自己又在林在范的嘴角落下轻薄的吻。

“好累…”

林在范把人圈进自己怀里，手落在朴珍荣的后腰处揉按，怀里的人紧贴着自己呼吸平缓，林在范在昏暗的灯光下感觉被安逸所笼罩，一种本不属于他俩的安定感在逐渐扩散。

“我请假了，明天不上班。”

一个窝在自己怀里的炮友说这话还有别的意思吗？林在范手游移至朴珍荣的后背，指腹在肌肤上跳跃，落在朴珍荣的后颈，林在范想起自己家中的几只小猫，按着朴珍荣的脖颈堵上了嘴巴。一片灰烬中隐藏的火星被风一吹倏然燃起更大的火花，林在范将自己重新埋入朴珍荣的温柔乡。

“怎么了？说来听听。”

言下之意，把你心里的苦水都倒出来，我无条件给你接着。坦诚相待的人企图用性爱包装自己，但林在范却能洞察朴珍荣情绪的不同。林在范没有思考为什么他会对朴珍荣除却这具肉身外的东西都过分了解，也没反问自己为什么愿意成为去接纳和倾听他的人。很多时候你接受一个人对你的任性，包容和体谅也像是肌肉记忆一样有条件反射，你习惯成自然的相处是早已超出限定圈的越界。

林在范抵着深处缓缓研磨，压住内心膨胀的欲望等朴珍荣开口。四目相对，朴珍荣先败下阵来，他想他本应该跟老友坐在酒桌前将杯中的酒一饮而尽再倾诉一番，而不是像现在这样被林在范压在身下等待吐露心声。好像自己总是不断的从划定下的范围里跳脱出去，在尝到甜头后开始得寸进尺。

温度在逐步攀升，偏点火的人只管添柴，朴珍荣压下噬人的空虚感开口。朴珍荣三言两语说他的工作，他遭遇的不公和看不到的未来。没有细节林在范也能想象朴珍荣面对的处境，他皱起眉来，在思索如何开口的时候朴珍荣用脚跟抵了抵林在范的后腰，后穴像是会自主翕张的小口，比起其他，这才是林在范首要解决的燃眉之急。

朴珍荣承下来自林在范更大力的冲撞，压在心里的烦郁和欲望的疏解汇向同一个出口，他同林在范接吻，呼吸里全都是属于他的气息，闭上眼脑子里竟闪过林在范过往的无数张相同的面孔。那人勾起嘴角，那人哑然而笑，紧皱的眉头，极力的忍耐，那都是他曾见过的林在范，在理智和欲望的拉扯中朴珍荣睁开眼，一下撞进林在范的眼神里，却撞得自己呼吸急促。

欲望的漩涡让朴珍荣再分不出半点心思，脑子里像炸开的烟花，夜幕里散落的四色火光，在殆尽后恢复平静。看似平静的表面却藏不住咚咚的规律声响，朴珍荣想，他完了。

 

2.

朴珍荣跟在老板身后，在偌大的宴会厅里转了又转，脸上堆满了笑，手里的酒杯空了又满。在得到示意后才终于卸下伪装自己躲在了角落发呆。随意往嘴里塞了两块糕点，胃里的情况却没有好转，朴珍荣理了理衣服，抬脚准备往洗手间去，却在一个转身便被引去了注意。

那人是不同往日的样态，一身笔挺的西装，头发利落的往后梳起，一丝不乱。专注的看着对面人说话，朴珍荣看见他嘴巴一张一合，时不时侧身照顾身旁的女伴。那女人的手勾着林在范的小臂，不知在耳边说了什么，换来林在范的浅笑。

原来这才是林在范，是自己不曾见过的模样。大概是红酒的后劲上来了，朴珍荣觉得眼前的一幕似在眼前，又倏的飞远，脑子里天旋地转，早就看不清了那人的脸。压下胃里翻腾的不适，朴珍荣快步进了洗手间，扶着洗手盆吐不出半点东西，捧了凉水洗脸，大概水冲了眼睛，酸得很。

清醒了，早就该清醒了。圈圈绕绕的是爱情，猜不透的是人心，看着镜中的自己，朴珍荣才开始反思。他自己打破了苦心塑造的决绝，像无头苍蝇在本没有出路的杯中乱撞。直到撞昏了头，认清了自己，才想起退回庇护圈中。

确保自己看起来并无大碍才出了洗手间，朴珍荣刻意在角落降低存在感，浑浑噩噩挨到了宴会结束，跟着人流出了大厅。老板由司机送回去了，朴珍荣被冷风一吹倒清醒了不少，只是胃里就没好过，俯身钻进计程车里。还没跟司机报上地址，车门就被打开了，那人直接坐了进来，本就狭窄的空间充斥着熟悉的气息。

朴珍荣张了张口，却不知说什么，只是往里挪了挪身子。林在范报了自己家的地址，松了领带，把自己拿在手里的外套往朴珍荣腿上一放，像是排练了许多遍一样自然。外套下一秒却被丢回林在范身上，朴珍荣偏头看着窗外，只留下一张冷淡的侧脸，飞速退后的两旁道路在脸上印出不同的光。

“怎么没来跟我打招呼？没看见我？”

“没看见。”

原本攥紧的手被人拉过去，林在范把拳头舒展开来，揉着朴珍荣的手掌，轻柔的抚摸每根手指，指尖的冰凉被揉化了，朴珍荣那破旧不堪的伪装却还在苦苦支撑。想收回手却没成功，那人把自己的手包进大掌里，朴珍荣使了力挣脱，林在范就贴近了他，把人都圈进怀里。

“累了吧，睡会儿。”

累，累死了。可我究竟是因为什么这么累，是假模假式的客套还是空腹饮酒的不适，乏味的工作和咬咬牙就能撑过去的都不足以让我累，那还能是什么？

酒精在转化酶的作用下早就所剩无几，可朴珍荣却觉得自己看不清眼前的人。被催促着洗了澡，朴珍荣想抱怨林在范买的粥很难喝，也想说吃胃药的时候连水都感觉是苦的。直到躺下身来都还是觉得昏昏沉沉，只记得有人轻拍他的后背，把他往自己怀里拢了拢。

 

3.

朴珍荣是被开门声吵醒的，半眯着眼确认身旁空无一人，朴珍荣在心里埋怨林在范，却又在听到不属于林在范声音的时候彻底醒了。朴珍荣翻身下床，却停在房门口不敢动作。客厅的女人也好似吓到一样，目光在朴珍荣身上上下打量。朴珍荣盯着那张脸反复确认，脑内打架几个回合后，微微颔首，终于开口了。

“阿姨好…”

女人把身上的东西放到桌上，自己往沙发上一靠，指了指对面的座位。

“过来坐。”

朴珍荣踩着地暖却觉得寒从脚起，看吧，上帝在你面前关上了门，还会把窗也锁死。你以为的自甘堕落不被允许，关系不可轻易越界。朴珍荣摸摸他套在身上原属于林在范的睡衣，让他觉得自己更像是衣不蔽体。

“阿姨好，我是林在范的朋友，昨晚我喝…”

“你们多久了？”

这个问题倒是第一次听，新鲜到朴珍荣才开始计算他和林在范的关系起始。这个数字连掐指都不用，晃然就跳了出来，在这样的关系里三年应算是长的，长到如果现在断绝了他连用遗憾这词收尾的资格都没有。可一段能用时间长度衡量的关系却算不出林在范和他的距离，朴珍荣低头盯着自己的拖鞋，这拖鞋是林在范买给他的，可只要是与那人有关的，他都带不走吧。

“…3年。”

“这么久了？”

“阿姨…”

门开了，是林在范，却不是他的救星。

那人又回到了自己熟悉的样子，服帖的刘海，宽松的卫衣，抱住自己的时候能把人都圈进怀里，身上是一成不变的味道，肩膀很宽，笑起来很好看。朴珍荣条件反射站了起来，局促不安的攥紧了手，曾经自以为的依靠现在却成了他忐忑的原因。

林在范把手里的东西随意往地上一搁，绕过沙发站到了林母对面，比起朴珍荣倒是坦然得很。

“妈，你怎么来了？”

林在范余光瞥到桌上的泡菜和酸奶，他这不是没话找话吗？林母一脸的愠怒，一下站起身来，抬手就往林在范的手臂上招呼，用的力气很大，朴珍荣都替林在范肉疼，可林在范半声都没吭。

“混蛋小子，这么久也不知道把人往家里带！我说酸奶怎么喝那么快！”

接下来本该是劈头盖脸的一顿骂，可林母丢下这句话后气呼呼拿上包就出门了，剧情急转直下，门被上帝一脚踹开了。

林在范没去追，自顾自开始收拾东西，把泡菜搁进冰箱里，自然的像无数个他同朴珍荣一起苏醒的日子。

“我妈骂你了？”

朴珍荣摇摇头。

“我妈回去肯定会告诉我爸的，我爸下手可比我妈重多了。”

林在范倒了杯酸奶递给朴珍荣，朴珍荣接过了却没喝。酸奶冰过，提过来的时候外面裹了两层毛巾，现在倒在杯子里，杯身也沁出了一层水雾。

“那…我们…”

“情人节那天有空吗？”

朴珍荣终于舍得把视线从杯子移开，林在范拉过朴珍荣另一只手，又像往常一样，顺着指尖的方向一一抚过，朴珍荣的手其实算不上柔软，可那人总是衷于把手包进自己掌心里。原来热度传导比冰冷来的快，冰封未固，雪已消融。

“跟我回去见我爸妈吧。”

 

我曾以为我该是理智的，可后来才发现我对你的不是冲动而是执念。我用温柔瓦解你苦心的经营，我用耐心破解你的粉饰，我用习惯牵引你的越界。我要抓紧你的手，越过界限，正中靶心。


End file.
